Father Bird
by Siamese712
Summary: Sequel to Secret Affairs more centered around Rev and a tiny infant the discover in the streets of the City. But there is a secret to this tiny tot.
1. Chapter One: A Tiny Tot

The Loonatics are in no way my property.

**Father Bird**

**Chapter One: A Tiny Tot.**

"Tech**!" Rev yelled from his suspended spot in the air. The arm of a highly aggravated bare came speeding at were he could see the coyote hero. "**Look-out!**"**

**With a slight gasp, Tech hit the ground, before rolling to his feet it in a squatting position. Missing being hit by only a second of time. The Loonatics stood on the South Acme docs. A north American Black Bear that had been used in medical experiments had escaped a near by lab. What ever the scientist had done to it had caused it not only to increase size and strength, but gave it one bad temper!**

"Thanks Rev!**" Tech called before looking to there leader wile holding up a tranquilizer gun. He would of used Glucose Gel gun had the bear not sat on it, "**Ace, I need a clear shot at it's neck to trank it!**"**

"All right Tech**." Ace paused for a quick moment to devise a plan that jest mite work, "**Lex, you and I will keep da exit of da dock blocked. Slam and Duck, distract da bear, and Rev help Tech anyway you can.**"**

**There were nods of agreement before they took there ordered positions. Ace and Lexi set them selves to make sure the beast couldn't escape to the main part of the city. As for Slam and Duck started to circle around it. Slam spinning and Duck using his jet pack and porting abilities to have the the bare swing back and forth at him.**

"Haahaa, Blackie**." Swing. "**You've got**," Swing Swing. "**no chance against**," Swing, "**Danger Duck**!"**

**BAP! **

**Duck flew threw the air, involuntary, colliding with Rev and the two landing with thud and a gasp on Tech.**

"Duck, erou oak**-" Slam tried to ask a incoherent query of concern when he to was sent hurtling back. The small giant bowled Lexi and Ace down on contact. The Black bear ran for the exit, while the team was down, and out into the streets of Acmetropolis. After a few short moments of disorientation the team was up and speeding after. **

**A group of civilians gave there slightly hysteric screams, which were quite common in the city, and scattered in every direction like a cockroaches when the light is turned on. As people thinned out for the charging, pissed off, bear a small from appeared sitting on the cement floor. **

**Ace noticed first and called to all the others, "**Dere's a baby**!" **

**Concern and mild fear plastered it form on all the Loonatics. Missions were always tricky, but when children, young people, and pregnant women were involed in was bumped up on the difficulty level.**

**The beast reared up on it's hind legs in front of the child and started to stop down on the silent wide eyed infant. Rev zoomed in time to grab the child out of the way. He passed the infant off to the closest member, Lexi, said a quick, "**Hold this please**."and ran back toured the animal. Lexi, seeming instinctively, cradled the child I a protective position on her shoulder.**

**Rev started the infinity maneuver in the air above the bear. Getting it to stand up distracted. "**Tech!-Take-the-shot!-Take-it!-Take-it!-Take-it-OUCH**!"**

**Rev was slammed into the wall of the closest building. The bear stood and growled at Rev.**

"Here gos nothin'**." Tech fired a large red dart into the neck of the creature. It moaned, staggered, and swayed before heavily striking the ground.**

**People, starting to pepper the side walks, clapped and cheered for the heroes that ran over to were Rev lay in a building wall.**

"You okay dere Rev?**" Ace asked as he extended a hand to his feathered friend. Rev grasped it and was lifted to his feet.**

"I-think-I'm-good**." Rev said shaking his head as if to clear it.**

"You did good, Rev.**"The rabbit gave him a strong pat on the back making the bird grown and twitch, "**sorry**."**

"Ya, realy good work Rev**." Tech agreed.**

"Look at the little darling you saved**." Lexi said standing closer to Rev.**

"Don't hold _it_ so close**!" Duck said snatching the baby and holding out from his body, "**You've no idea were _it's_ been**."**

**Every one gave him a look or rolled there eyes at Duck as Ace took the child from the Duck and then was quickly relived of the duty by Lexi.**

"Grow up Duck! _He's_ a baby not a stray animal**." Lexi stated.**

**This was when Rev got a good look at him. The infant was Anthro, Feline in nature, with fur a mix of gold and brown. A red strip of fur went from his noise down to the tip if his tail. Large, bright, blue eyes rested half closed on Lexis chest. Dressed in light blue overalls over a black tee and runners.**

**The Loonatics looked out into the crowd waiting for child to be claimed, but when no one did Ace step forward and called, "**Who' child is this?**" **

**Again no one claimed the infant. The six Antrhos exchanged looks then looked at the sleeping baby.**


	2. Chapter Two: A Shy Connection

**Chapter Two: A Shy Connection **

**Rev smiled at the sound of the giggling baby. Lexi smiled too as the little guy bounced up and down on her knee. His little hands clasped in hers to keep him from falling off. The grinning infant lazily bobbed its head around. Blue eyes taking the details of the main room and it's occupants. Slam and Duck playing on one of the many gaming systems. Duck vigorously trying to beat one of Lexis high scores. Rev leaning on his hand at the end of the couch a set or two away from Lexi switching his gaze from the game being played and the child. Lexis smiling down at him with a genital look she had often given her little brother when he was a small child. Ace standing in the connected kitchen with a drink fresh from the fridge. **

**It had been rather easy for Rev and Lexi to convince Ace to bring the child back to HQ rather then give him to the authorities for them to sort out who he was. Ace walked over and stood behind Lexi. He gave the seen a smile. Finding it rather cute; Lexi with a baby. He momentarily saw a flash of what his future with the blond could look like, but quickly pushed the thought away. There relationship was still much to young for such thoughts. **

**Rev stared at the infant. He felt some what uncomfortable around him. It was similar to when he first hung out with Tech. Rev figured it had something to do with the whole predictor and pray concept of lesser evolved animals. He figured he'd jest have to push though it like when he had with Tech.**

**With the exception of Duck and Slam, who were still concentrated on the screen, everyone looked up as Tech walked in. The green coyote had a small silver case with him. He sat down in the empty space between Lexi and Rev. He opened the case to show that he had a medical needle, a couple of alcohol swabs, and band-aids. **

**He looked at Lexi still bouncing the child, "**I'll need to take a sample of the infants blood. Compare his DNA to that on Acme records.**" **

**He gave a glance up at Ace for approval. Ace nodded. Lexi repositioned the babe to where Tech could get at him. First came the alcohol swab then the needle. Most the guys flinched at the sudden sound of the baby crying. Tech placed a blue band-aid on his arm then it was off to his lab. Lexi held the child on her should and patted his back.**

"You're pretty good at dat, Lex**." Ace said leaning the couch.**

**Lexi giggled, "**Blame it on having a _few_ younger siblings. Jest to say, even if this little guy is to stay here for a short bit of time, he's going to need a few things. And considering he isn't quieting down yet, he's most likely hungry.**" Lexi glanced at Rev, "**Care to hold him as I make a list?**"**

**Rev glanced at the child uncertain, "**I-I-don't-know-I'm-**"**

"Oh come on Rev. Jest hold him.**"**

"**Lexi-please-I-" Next thing Rev knew the child was sitting in his lap facing him. Rev blinked. The babe had stopped crying. Rev tilted his head to the side, and infant did to. Rev held his head up right again and so did the infant before giggling and softly falling into Revs chest.**

**Lexi smiled, "**I think he likes you, Rev**."**

**Rev gave Lexi a side glance before focusing on the infant. He had snuggled close into Rev and, with a yawn, had closed his eyes.**

"Well, if Rev is up ta some baby sittin', then ,Lex, you and I could jest head to da store together and get what he needs.**" Ace said leaning on the couch behind Lexi.**

**Lexi looked over to Rev and asked, "**Would you be okay with that Rev**?"**

"**Ahh-ya-sure."**

"Sweet**." Ace gave Lexi a quick kiss before the two got up and left the room.**

**Rev watched the two go then looked at the sleeping child in his lap. There was something about the child the gave Rev a warm happy feeling. He gently laid the babe on his shoulder as Lexi had moments ago and got up. **

**He turned on the lights of his quarters before placing the child belly up on the bed. He covered him up and quietly left the room leaving his door open a crack.**


	3. Chapter Three: Unusual

**Chapter Three: Unusual **

**Ace and Lexi had jest set down there shopping bags when Tech walked in with the infants blood test. The infant himself was still asleep with in Revs quarters. Rev, Duck, and Slam had decided to occupy there time with a three way game of pool after Duck had gotten frustrated with being unsuccessful on betting Lexis high score.**

**Tech glanced around and walked over to Ace, "**I have the results for the child.**" **

**Rev set down his pool stick and walked over to the three.**

"So what's up wit' da kid?**" Ace asked, "**Where's his parents**?"**

"Well**," Tech muttered looking down at his holo-chart, "**as far as it goes with the kid he's in pretty much perfect health. His bone structure and physical development tells that he's about one-ish still young enough to be on the bottle. When it comes to his parents,**" Tech shook his head slightly and sighed, "t**hing is..."

"What-Tech**?" Rev pressed for his friend to continue, "**Who's-his-parents.**"**

"I don't know Rev.**" Tech admitted. "**There are no records of that child. No family history, no birth records, or medical records. No trace of his existence. Its as if he doesn't exist. At least not in the planet records of Acmetropalice**."**

"That can't be possible**." Lexi said giving Tech a look.**

"Ya!-Of-coarse-the-little-tike-exist.-He's-sleeping-in-my-room-as-we-speak**."**

**Ace thought a moment, "**Is it possible he's from one of our sister planets. A tourist or somet'in' from one of da other planets? Or even smuggled in as an illegal alien?**"**

"I thought about that too, Chief, and cross referenced him with our alien data base. Still nothing**."**

"Then what are we going to do with him**?" Lexi asked.**

**Ace sighed and pinched the bridge of his noise, "**Unless someone comes to claim him, we don't have much of a choice. Ether we put him into da foster system or place him in an orphanage**."**

"But, Ace**-"**

"Look, Lex, I don't like de idea ether. You know I don't like da t'ought of puttin' him in da foster system and who knows what would happen if he was placed up for adoption, but we don't have much jurisdiction here. We have no claim on him and no grounds to keep him. What choice do we have?**" Ace looked at his team mates before walking off.**

**They all knew Ace spoke the truth, even if they didn't like it. Lexi and Rev where persistent to keep the child till at least till the paper work for him was completed. It was on there fourth day of caring for him did things change direction.**

**During this short time period Rev had taken to the child. With a little help and guidance from Lexi, who had experience with kids because of her family, had become the primary caregiver for the babe. Lexi was holding a bottle the babies lips upon this forth day when Ace had walked in. He flashed her a grimace and a holo-chart of paper work. **

**Lexi sighed and looked over to Rev, "**Care to finish feeding him, Rev**?"**

**Rev smiled and took the babe from Lexi, "**Oh, and I think Tiny Tots in on if you guys want to watch. And don't forget to burp him**."**

"Tiny tots**!" Duck complained as he placed his breakfast dishes into the sink. Lexi sat down at the breakfast table with Tech and Ace to begin her paper work of there most recent missions. Duck sat down onto the couch as Rev turned on the childrens cartoon. "**Come on Rev! Tiny Tots is a baby's show. Can't we watch Road Beep**?"**

"No-Duck.-Road-Beep-is-a-very-violent-show,-and-besides-this-little-guy-loves-this-show!**" The infant in his lap giggled as he pushed the bottle away. Rev quickly burped him before letting him watch.**

**Duck looked annoyed at Rev and the infant before looking up at the television and it's tune. "**The duck goes quack and quack quack quack and then he quacks some more! I guess that all that quacking is what ducks are for!**"**

"Besides, its down grading to ducks**!" Duck yelled as he pointed at the screen.**

"Duck**!" Tech snapped, "**Do you mind? We're trying to work over here.**"**

"Ya, Duck**," Ace said as he finished filling out a form, "**Rev and da baby had da T.V. First. Jet let them be.**"**

**Rev gave Duck a smug grin as Duck grumbled under his breath. Slam laughed as he wandered over to the refrigerator. The team looked up as Zadavia entered the main room. **

"Good morning Loonatics.**" She greeted.**

"Good morning Zadavia**."**

"Mornin**'"**

"Mornin' Boss Lady**."**

"Hey**."**

"Hello-Zadavia.**"**

**Zadavia walked over to Rev, "**My-my, is this the little guy you rescued**?"**

"Yup-this-is-him.**" Rev looked at the little guy happily sitting in his lap, "**Hay-guys?-Can-I... I-mean,-can-we,-I-don't-know,-name-him?**"**

"Name him**?" Duck parroted a tad loudly.**

"Rev, what are you talking about**?" Aces asked giving the bird his full attention. The rest of the team did the same.**

"Well,-he-doesn't-have-one-all-ready,-and-he's-going-to-need-one-eventually.-We're-the-closest-thing-to-family-he-has-at-the-moment,-so-why-can't-we-name-him?**" Rev explained.**

**Ace thought a moment, "**You are right Rev. He dose need a name**."**

**Ace looked to Zadavia, "**It is a bit unusual, but there is nothing to stop you from naming him**."**

**Lexi smiled, "**What kinda name did you have in mind Rev**?"**

"Well-uh-"** rev looked at the baby who merely gave a toothless smile back, "**Timmy!-How-about-Timmy?**"**

"Timmy. I think it fits**." Lexi agreed, "**I always liked that name**."**

"You do**?" Ace looked at her.**

"What? I think it goes good with him**."**

"For him sure, but in-general? I suppose you like da names Tom, Dick, and Harry too**."**

"What's that suppose to mean**?"**

**Rev ignored the two rabbits and smiled down at the babe. Smiled down at Timmy. Timmy yawned so Rev settled him down on the floor for a nap, and that's when it happened. A brilliant light filled the room. A light that originated form the place Timmy had been sleeping.**


	4. Chapter Four: Unnatural Development

**Chapter Four: Unnatural Development**

**Silents filled the room of the Loonatics tower at what sat in front of the team. Were seconds ago sat a tiny infant sat a child. A ruffly 7 year old boy sat staring wide eyed scared up at the Loonatics and Zadavia. He sat shaking. He was the same species, gender, and fur patter as little Timmy. The clothes the infant had worn lay tattered and torn on the floor as the child was wrapped in the blanket Rev had set down.**

**Rev crouched down to his level and looked into his round scared blue eyes. Rev spoke the name slowly, "**Timmy**?"**

**The child looked at him and tried using his newly developed vocals, "**Re-Rev? Wha-what's happened to me?**"**

**Tears came to his eyes.**

"I don't know Timmy. I don't know**." Rev, with out the need for orders, piked up the child, wrapping him in the blanket, and headed to the med-lab.**

**Ace looked at Lexi and Tech, "**I t'ink he jest landed under our jurisdiction.**"**

**The Ace, Lexi, Tech, and Zadavia headed toured the med-lab as well. Duck and Slam weren't sure what they should do. In the Med-Lab Rev placed Timmy on one of the beds and quickly got him a hospital gown. Once Rev had him dressed in it did Tech, Ace, Lexi, and Zadavia come in. Timmy looked up at all of them, but didn't say a thing. Not a word had slipped his lips except when he asked what happened to him. Rev met them.**

"Anyt'ing else happen, Rev**?" Ace asked.**

"No-Ace.**" Rev answered.**

"Alright. Tech you have under my authority to commence with any testing to try and find out what jest happened**." Ace gave a glance at Zadavia, "**If dats okay wit' you, boss**."**

"Permission granted. I'm going to return to my own base. Tech,**" The coyote looked up at her, "**send me you're findings. I may have equipment at my base that can help clear this up**."**

"Sure thing Zadavia.**" Tech answered as she left.**

"B-bye-bye**." They looked over at Timmy who had mumbled the words. Lexi walked over to the med-bed and sat at Timmy's left side. He looked up at her, "**L-Lexi**" with shaky arms he wrapped them around her waist and pulled himself closer to the female Loonatic. Lexi immediately placed her arms around him comfortingly as she felt him quiver. He was still very scared. He looked over at Ace, squinting at him for a moment before, "**A-Ace**." then he looked at Tech and Rev, "**Tech, Rev.**" Timmy looked around again, "**S-slam? Duck?**"**

"Dere in da other room.**" Ace replayed. Timmy then turned his head and bared his face into Lexis side. Ace signaled Tech to start.**

**Tech took a syringe and walked over to Timmy, "**I'll first take a blood sample.**"**

**Timmy looked up at him and weekly offered his arm. It was shaky and unsteady so Rev held it. Tech took the sample, placed a band-aid on him, then walked out of the room. Ace deciding to join the coyote.**

**Rev and Lexi looked at each other then Timmy. "**I'll-be-right-back.-I'm-going-to-go-get-him-some-clothing**."**

**Lexi nodded to him as he zipped out. She slipped Timmy into her lap and wrapped her arms around him. He laced his arms and hands with hers. It was only a moment before Rev was back.**

"Here-we-go.-Some-real-clothing.**" Rev said setting the clothing on the edge of the bed. "**It-mite-be-a-little-big-though**."**

**Timmy slipped out of Lexis embrace, but having skipped about 5 of 6 years of development he managed to land on his feet then buckle and fall. Rev caught him. He new immediately he'd have to help him dress. Rev looked up at Lexi, "**You-mind-giving-us-a-moment?**"**

"Of course not**." Lexi gave Timmy a pat on the head before leaving the room. Lexi waited out side of the door to the med-room till Rev called her back in. When she returned she saw Timmy standing next to Rev. Rev pretty much holding him up by his hand. Timmy was now wearing blue jeans that bagged around his feet, a brown leather belt on it's thinnest loop, a red tee that hid most of the belt, and a light blue vest. "**Well don't you look cute.**" Timmy smiled at her.**

"Timmy**?" She asked as she placed him back on the bed. Wanting to know something slightly bothering her, "**How do you know our names? And your own for that matter**?"**

**Timmy looked down for a moment then back up, "**I-I don't re-really know. I looked at y-you an-and they came. I clo-close by eyes and I see you tw-two. All of you. Fad-faded memo-meme-memories. And I here your names, m-my name. And I know. I don't know how, but I do. And th-these words. There strange... They come to me. I've never said them before. S-some I don't know if I've have he-a-ard before. I jest know**."**

**Rev and Lexi looked at each other then back as they heard the doors opening.**

"Hey, Ace. Tech.**" Lexi and Rev walked over to the other Loonatics. **

**Ace gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before looking at them, "How's da kid?"**

"He-seems-all-right**," Rev replied, "**-health-wise-any-ways**."**

"He's still really shooken up about it.**" Lexi added.**

"And-he-doesn't-know-how-to-walk,-or-fully-use-any-of-his-limbs-for-that-matter.**"**

**Ace nodded and thought a moment, "**M'kay. So Tech what do we know? What's da news**?"**

"DNA test confirms that he his indeed the child we rescued. And according to a few markers in his blood and by eyeballing his basic bone structure, he's gone from about one to seven in seconds. I'll need to run a few more test. Because right now I honestly have no idea whats happened**."**

"Okay, run a few more test. Rev, he's your charge. I'm making you responsible for the child. You like him and what I've seen he's fond of you as well.**"**

**They all nodded in agreement. Ace and Lexi left and Tech and Rev walked over to Timmy.**

"Timmy-were-going-to-have-to-run-a-few-test-on-you-to-help-understand-what's-happened.**"**

"Okay**."**


	5. Chapter Five: First Steps To The Truth

**Chapter Five: First Steps To The Truth**

**-I have NOTHING against people named John, Ruth, or Prudence nor do I actually believe what is said. It is only meant as somewhat humors on going talk between Ace and Lexi-**

"Now-the-other-one**." Rev said as he held on to Timmys hands to balance him. Rev was holding most of his wait up too. Timmy moved wobbly onto his left foot, "**That's-very-good-Timmy.**"**

"Th-aank you, Rev**." Timmy said as he continued to wobbly walk with Revs help. Rev had quickly created a special hologram in the trainer for Timmy to learn with. Rev let Timmy have a bit more wight when he took his next step. In the room there was several arias of physical training. Some arias for hand eye coordination, some arias for fine motor skills, and many places for larger motor skills. There were also was one spot for verbal exercises.**

"All-right-Timmy,-ready-to-try-it-on-your-own**?" Rev asked.**

**Timmy gazed at the floor a moment with a hint of worry in his baby blues, but then looked up and nodded his head, "**Ya, I Th-think so**."**

**Rev carefully let go of Timmy's hands. Timmy stood on his own, he was wabbly, but standing. Rev took a few steps away from him before squatting down, "**All right Timmy**."**

**Rave held his arms out for Timmy to come over to. The child's first to steps were wobbly but stable but then he clumsy walked/ran over to Rev. Rev catching him. Rev smiled at him, "**That-was-very-good-Timmy!-Excellent-job**!"**

"**Y**ou think?**"**

"I-don't-think,-I-know**!" Rev looked up as the doors of the Trainer hissed open. Rev stood up, Timmy holding his hand for balance. Tech, Ace, and Lexi walked. Ace and Lexi looking like they were arguing, well looking more annoyed at each other then anything.**

"Ace, not that I have any thing people named John, although any I've meet have been real asses, but that is one of the last things I would name my son.**" Lexi crossed her arms.**

"Fine, but Ruth? When I hear Ruth all I can t'ink of ether a whore or a dose lonely old women you find in nursing homes**."**

"Alright, alright! But _Prudence_? Seriously? Prudence**?"**

**Ace sighed and jestred for Rev to join them. He gave them a nod of acknowledge, then walked Timmy over to a table, "**Try-working-your-fine-motors- for-awhile-for-me.-Okay?**"**

**Lexi walked over and sat down next to Timmy, momentaraly running her ringers through his hair in a older sibling slight motherly way. Timmy smiled at her then Rev before piking up a color crayon from the table and pressing down into a coloring book, "**Okay**."**

**Rev then walked over to the other two Loonatic males, "**So**?"**

"How's da kid**?"**

"He's-fine-Ace-Thanks-for-asking.-You-should-of-seen-him-jest-now-he-took-his-first-steps.-He-was-pretty-wabbaly-but-hay-what-can-you-expect-from-a-child-who-when't-from-two-to-seven-in-three-point-five-seconds**?"**

"The exercises working**?" Ace also asked.**

"I-think-so-Ace,-he's-getting-better-at-things-and-fast-too.-This-program's-been-functioning-for-only-two-days-and-he-changed-only-two-and-a-half-days-ago-and-he-can-all-ready-stand-fine-along-with-hold-small-objects-and grows-closer-to-normal-every-hour.-But-I-can't-say-much-considering-I've nothing-to-compare-this-to.**" Rev looked at Tech, "...**Anything**?"**

**Tech shook his head, "**The testing has only confirmed that Timmys Age has changed. Other then that the test are inconclusive and only leave me with a few hypotheses...**." Tech sighed, "**I have no idea what happened to him, let alone if it will happen again**."**

"**Y**ou think it will**?" Rev asked.**

**Tech sighed again, "**It's something we may have to be prepared for. I don't see anything significant in his blood, and with out knowing where he's from or any circumstances around his birth and parents. I have no idea**."**

"You're-telling-me-the-only-thing-we-can-do-is-wait-and-see**?"**

"I'm afraid so.**" Ace answered for the coyote.**

**Rev looked over at Timmy and Lexi sitting at the table covered in things to draw, color, and wright on/with. Rev had developed a bond with Timmy, and jest by looking at them new Lexi had to. "**Will-it-hurt-him-to-go-through-it-again?**"**

"It's didn't hurt him as far as I can tell before, so I can guess it wouldn't if it happened again, but I can't be sure. If Timmy is an alien, for all I know this is part of his peoples natural ageing process. Eather way there's nothing I can do.**"**

**Rev nodded then asked, "**Dose-Lexi-know-too**?"**

**Ace nodded, "**Ya, I already talked to her about it**."**

"Ace**?" Rev asked, "**Can-I-take-Timmy-out-of-the-HQ-sometime?-Show-him-outside-and-stuff?**"**

"Sure t'ing, Rev.**"**


End file.
